


Roller coaster

by Domina_Stellarum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, emotional mind reading, gay space villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Stellarum/pseuds/Domina_Stellarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kylo Ren could always feel the people around him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller coaster

Kylo Ren could always feel the people around him, it was perk from being so keen in the ways of the force. The fear and anxiety rolled off the crew like waves whenever he walked onto the bridge. He quite liked the feeling of power and control that came from the emotions of those around him. He drank up the fear and loathing from every stormtrooper and crew-member he passed. 

As time, and his training, went on, Kylo found he was able to hone in on particular individuals in a room. He began to block out the background noise, the guards and other crew melted away as he chose a new victim to focus his energy on. For a long while, his favorite play thing was a young technician. He could feel the racing beat of her heart as he loomed over her, loud and pounding in his skull. He reveled as her breathing hitched in her throat the second he stepped into the room. But as he did with most of his endeavors, he found himself bored with her after only a few weeks. 

He went on to read the other members of the crew, he tried with no avail to find one who gave him as much of a rush as the technician did. Her mix of emotions was almost intoxicating, but long exposure to them left Kylo increasingly unsatisfied. 

As he sat in his quarters one dreary evening, alone and bored, he found himself testing just how far his reach could extend. At first, he shut his eyes and focused on the technician. A different wave of emotions fell over him, happiness, warmth, and calm. He felt her breathing as even and shallow; she was asleep. Annoyed, he searched the base for a more pleasing feeling. Kylo sought out more flavoursome emotions, he needed rage and uncertainty. He found them pouring from a small training room across base. 

Captain Phasma was overlooking a beginning training group. The cadets were very young and absolutely terrified of the Captain. She barked orders and drills relentlessly; one after another. He drank in the fear dripping off the future stormtroopers. The only feeling coming from the Captain was confidence and something Kylo didn’t expect. He focused harder on her and sought to see her in his mind's eye. He quickly realized she was anxious, jittery even. He could feel her face contort under her mask. She suddenly jolted up and across the room. Phasma stopped and glared at young man who had dared to pause for a water break. Bored once more, Kylo let his attention drift to others in the room. In the back of his mind he felt her relax and briefly wondered if she could feel him on her mind. She was a powerful ally, he thought before letting his mind drift off into unconsciousness. 

The weeks that followed saw Kylo feeling even more agitated and unsatisfied. A less than productive meeting with Snoke had left him in a more than unpleasant mood. General Hux had brought it upon himself to bring up the destruction of yet another computer console. This prompted a resentfully long lecture about Kylo’s lack of self control. He could feel the thick fog of self-righteous energy roll off of Hux. Kylo wanted nothing more than to burn a hole deep into in the General’s chest.

As the meeting ended Kylo turned sharply on his heels, only to be stopped by a smug laugh from behind him. 

“And what, may I ask, is so funny, General?” Kylo hissed through gritted teeth. 

Hux paused as he walked past the other man. “You act like a child and for once you’ve been reprimanded like one.” Hux replied. 

Kylo could see a small smile spread across his face as he continued to speak. 

“I believe that is what they call ‘just desserts’.” Hux turned to glance at Kylo before continuing off to finish his shift. 

Kylo stood rooted in place, he resisted the urge to suffocate the General as he walked away. He took a deep breath and headed off to finish his own work.

After hours of simple, mindless tasks, Kylo Ren undressed and sat on the edge of his bed. He let his mind drift across the base, hoping to find someone to impress upon. His mind wandered, but everything felt so repetitive to him; peaceful sleepers, jittery late night officers, and stoic storm troopers. Kylo continued to search desperately for something to sooth his ever growing anger. 

Suddenly the memory of Phasma’s agitation fluttered through his mind. Kylo laid back and shut his eyes; the thought of agitating General Hux put a faint smile on his face. 

Kylo took a deep breath and focused himself on finding the General. After a few moments he sat up in frustration. He couldn’t sense the redhead anywhere. The man’s usual trail of smugness and anger was nowhere to be found. Still determined Kylo laid back down and began to slip through the halls of the base, tracing his way to Hux’s private quarters. Even without entering the newly found quarters Kylo knew Hux was in there, but the emotions flowing through the door were not familiar to him. 

Kylo’s vision of Hux was fogged, as if there was too much going on at once. He found it hard to focus. He wondered if Snoke had secretly taught Hux to block out Sith mind tricks. More determined than before Kylo cleared his mind of everything except Hux, and slowly an image of the General began to form in his mind, and he was hit by a tidal wave of emotions. Anger, hatred, anticipation, and something Kylo couldn’t identify. It was warm and deep, Kylo could feel it begin to swell in his own chest. He pressed on and felt as the image of Hux continued to clear. 

A sudden echo from the mist caused Kylo to pause, a throaty moan rang through his ears as if it come from right next to him. Though the image of the General was still somewhat fuzzy, Kylo could make out the man’s shape. 

Hux was sprawled across his bed, his uniform no longer the picturesque vision of order and power. His shirt was undone and his boots haphazardly kicked off. Hux’s head was thrust against his pillow and his eyes were shut tight. Another moan escaped the General's lips and Kylo felt a strange shiver down his spine. He pushed on and watched as Hux ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, as Kylo followed the line of the General's other arm down his body he noticed the General's shirt wasn’t the only part of his uniform that was undone. Hux’s hand ended deep in his pants. 

Kylo gasped as he suddenly identified the feeling in his chest. Lust. As his mental presences in the the General’s quarters faded he heard Hux moan one last time. Even through the fog of his mind Kylo was able to hear the pleasure filled sigh of the General, clear as a bell. 

“Kylo…”

Kylo’s eyes snapped open, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He stared at the ceiling of his bed chamber; as his own name, echoed in the voice of the General, played through his mind for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> get it...like an emotional roller coaster? bu-dum-tis


End file.
